Feet From Hell (Sneak Peek)
by DistortedGore
Summary: Just a sneak peek from the story I will soon publish. Set in a semi-AU universe. Admist the horrors of WWII, an American soldier, who has seen many unspeakable things in his four years of service in the army, becomes a leader of squad RWBY, the first females allowed to fight in the war. Rated T because of sneak peek, but official story will be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**READ AUTHOR NOTE BEFORE READING THE SNEAK PEEK! (Also read the author note at the bottome once you are done reading)**

 **This sneak peek is just to show what I am currently working on. After reading, please review if you are interested in this and if you want me to continue with this because I don't like writing any stories that make people uninterested in. Any constructive criticisms are acknowledged.**

 **Since this is a semi AU, events won't be always historically accurate.**

 **Also, please review if you think adding in OCs from you guys is a good thing or not.**

 **And that wraps up everything, enjoy the Sneak Peak of Feet From Hell.**

Unknown day & month, 1945

France

A U.S. soldier and Ruby were walking in a field that contained tall grass with a goldish, brownish color to them. The soldier was carrying a Grease gun, a 1911, and a Springfield with a sniper scope attached to the top of the gun.

Ruby brought a 1911 as well, but that was the only thing she carried since the soldier told her to just bring a sidearm with her. She never knew that she was going to train with a certain gun.

They have been walking in the peaceful field for a good hour before Ruby began to speak, "So what are we doing out here again? Are we scouting the terrain for any enemies, are we going Nazi hunting, are we-?"

"Ruby" The soldier interfered in a calm, deep tone.

Ruby instantly stopped rambling on what they were doing out there and began to listen.

"Ruby, since the Germans haven't attacked us in a while, I decided to take the opportunity today to teach you how to kill from a distance".

Her face began to light up with so much joy that she could just explode (not literally).

"OhMyGoshIHaveBeenWaitingForYouToTeachMeHowToUseASniperRifleForAVeryLongLongLongLongTimeAndNowIAmVeryVeryVeryExcitedSinceYouAreTeachingMeHowToUseASniperRifleAndToFinallyBeUsefulToOurSquadAnd-!"

The soldier stopped her rambling, "Who told you that you're useless?"

Ruby's joyful expression turned into a sad one. "Back at boot camp, Weiss would tell me that I'm too weak and dumb to help anybody and that I'll be the one to get everybody killed". Tears start streaming down her face.

"Now she tells me that I won't live long enough to see home again because of my stupidity when you, Yang, and Blake are not around. I always believed what she told me and still believe her now and I don't know why".

The soldier placed down the Springfield, walked towards her, and placed both his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at him, and the tears instantly stopped coming down.

The soldier replies in a caring tone, "Ruby, you, out of everyone in the squad, have been the most helpful and reliable person I can count on. Weiss clearly is jealous that a young girl out performs her in many categories".

Ruby chuckles a bit.

"Look, I know how it feels, I've lost many people that were my responsibility to protect," his voice faltered a bit. "Especially my friend," then came back with a normal tone. "But we have to keep moving and better ourselves the next time. Once we do that, we will be saving lives than losing them. You may feel useless now, but at the end of the day, you will feel like a hero."

After that had been said, Ruby cheered up and showed a smile on her face, but had a bit of sadness in it.

"Now that's over and done with," the soldier picks up the Springfield and, with both hands carrying the gun, "how about we go and teach you how to be a pro sniper" and extends the gun towards his sniping apprentice.

Ruby started shaking her head up and down, then grabbed the gun from the soldier's hands. She held the gun up and aimed.

The soldier started to teach her, "Now, to get the perfect kill, you need to-".

Off in the distance, a soldier in a grey uniform, wearing a black helmet was watching them using his binoculars. After watching them for a few more minutes, he started to hastily pack his scouting equipment and quietly said, in German, "I have to warn the invasion force that they are here, quickly before it is too late." After packing his things, he ran as fast as he could to the nearest tank or artillery division positioned nearby to report of what he saw.

Ruby or the soldier never saw him leave or even be there at all.

The next day, this very ground all of this took place, would be a graveyard of metal and flesh.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this little sneak peak of my grand story. The reason why I started this, was because the lack of any WWII and Ruby, which I found out that a lot of people like. So I decided to take a swing at it, but instead it's RWBY in our universe and not the other way around.**

 **Remember to please review and say whether you want this to continue or not and if it is a good idea to add you guys' own OCs in this story. Thank you and have a great day/great night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update on the story!**

 **First off I want to give a special thanks to the people who reviewed this story, I appreciate your thoughts and concerns** **and I have taken them into account to make sure they won't mess up the story.**

 **I have decided to go and make the story, and this means once I publish a chapter, I will need your help to point out anything that I missed so that I can improve and make the story better for you guys to read (constructive criticism is welcomed). Also tell me if you enjoy what is happening so far in the chapter. Other than that, feel free to type whatever you want as your review.**

 **As for having your own OCs into my story, I am not sure about this, but if you think this is a good idea, then tell me that you want that or not. If you do, the requirements are in my bio page.**

 **The reason why I am saying all of this is because I want all of you guys to be welcomed and feel like you are helping form the story. This was made for you guys.**

 **Chapter 1 will come out soon so hang in there! Have a great day/night.**

 **And thanks to those who have read from top to bottom, you have gained my trust and respect.**

 **7/18/17**

 **Chapter 1 has been released! Enjoy the story!**


End file.
